


Коллекционер

by Strawberry_Hope



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Gen, Memory Loss, Pre-Devil May Cry 5, Twins
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:01:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25781773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Strawberry_Hope/pseuds/Strawberry_Hope
Summary: В этом жестоком мире человек после себя не способен оставить даже воспоминания. После смерти стирается всё: рукописные заметки, рисунки, образы на фотографиях и в людских сердцах. Данте потерял уже так много, но вынужден потерять ещё.
Kudos: 1





	Коллекционер

Данте никогда не производил впечатление человека, который мог бы иметь серьёзное хобби. Этот индивид без напоминания не может даже побриться и поесть - так бы и сдох с голода, если бы не демоническая регенерация! А тут целое дело, которому нужно заниматься хотя бы время от времени! Это грубо говоря. Просто в повседневной жизни легендарный охотник на демонов был очень рассеянным, а по жизни - неаккуратным и даже неуклюжим, ухитряясь то ломать по несколько пулемётов раньше, чтобы крушить лишние здания на работе сейчас.

Возможно, ему бы подошло какое-нибудь спортивное хобби, но не командные игры: что-то вроде бега, плавания или дартса. Но его это никогда не увлекало в той степени, чтобы не забывать уделять этому свое бесценное время. Наверное, потому что это были довольно бестолковые вещи, благодаря… подвижной форме без стараний.

И хобби он выбрал себе достаточно значимое: он коллекционировал фотографии. Еще с того давнего времени, когда приёмная мать ему - совсем мальчишке - объяснила, что люди уходят из жизни, с ними и доказательства их существования: те фотографии, их записи и другие следы на бумаге (кроме изображения на картинах - картины исчезают со смертью автора). С тех самых пор у него осталась его первая сохранённая фотография: на ней белая деревянная беседка в саду, на балке, которая позволяет весит он сам, а на по деревенской скамейке должна была сидеть эта милая женщина в - как он помнит (помнит лишь по факту, но не может воссоздать той картины) - коричневом домашнем платье. Но её там нет, потому что она тоже умерла в пожаре.

С тех пор он собирал фотографии всех мало-мальски значимых людей в своей жизни. Обязательно с ним самим, иначе фотографии мертвецов исчезнут насовсем - так было с фотографией Нелл, которая корпела над оружием. Но у него осталась фотография, где он - Тони - обнимает невидимую фигуру за плечо - Грю. Там же везде пустота. Эти - _пустые_ \- фотографии лежат у него отдельно, и Данте совсем редко их пересматривает. Ничего нового они уже не дадут, только возродят память о давно минувших днях.

С куда большим интересом он перебирал другие экземпляры: с Леди, когда они пошли после темен-ни-гру все в крови и демонических кишках в его любимую пиццерию к открытию; с Моррисоном, когда Данте в кой-то веке выполнил заказ без нареканий, и старик даже улыбается почти без натяжки; с Триш, где они вместе валяются на диване и смотрят глупый детективный сериал; с Пэтти и её мамой, перед самым их отъездом, прямо с собранными чемоданами на перроне; с Люсией, когда он вернулся в офис и застал девушку за своим столом, она тогда ему чуть все кости своими объятиями не сломала; с Неро, его девушкой (и со старыми знакомыми), после работёнки в Фортуне. Эти Данте пересматривал день через день, чтобы вспомнить хорошее и быть уверенным, что все они живы.

Самая необычная стояла у него прямо на рабочем столе. Сохранилась она только по одной причине: Ева на момент фото беременной, так что снимок исчез не раньше того, как оба близнеца канут в лету вслед за своими поверженными врагами. Эту фотография Данте берёг всего своего имущества и любовался ею каждую свободную минуту. С мыслью о том, что не он единственный поддерживает жизнь в изображении матери.

Любимую фотографию он прятал надёжно и проверял каждый день. Забрал охотник её из руин старого особняка вместе с фотографией их матери. Это была старая-добрая зала с софой посередине, на софе у разных концов сидели семилетние мальчишки, - в шортах и ее черной и белой рубашках - между ними уже не было матери с бардовой, невероятно мягкой и тёплой шалью. Раньше было видно, что матушка обнимала и прижимала их к себе с разных сторон, работает, что любит их одинаково сильно, поэтому нечего из-за этого ссориться. Но сейчас они на фотографии одни, и это выглядит так, будто они ужасно рассорились, однако до сих пор тянутся друг к другу, как разные полюса магнита - тот и гляди сейчас примагнитятся друг к другу затылками и больше не отлипнут никогда.

А ещё теперь, когда матери давно не стало они выглядели совсем маленькими и незначительными в этой огромной комнате. Было забавно и одновременно думать, что они как здесь, на фотографии, по разные стороны огромного дивана, так и на самом деле по разные стороны огромного мира. Да, натворили непоправимых дел. Да, рассорились насмерть. Да, не смотрят друг на друга. Но всё равно живы, пускай и не вместе, пускай и не рядом.

Но со временем Вергилий стал бледнеть. Исчезать. И это значило только одно. Он умирал. Медленно и мучительно.

Данте наверняка заметил не сразу, потому что это сложно обращать внимание на изменения какой-то вещи, если смотришь на нее каждый день. Сначала ему что-то не давало покоя, а в какой-то момент он понял, что через рубашку брата просвечивается спинка дивана и кусок платяного шкафа на заднем фоне. Мужчина видел такое, потому что… потому что все его знакомые всегда умирали насильственной смертью, и исчезают сразу, забивая с собой и часть воспоминаний. И это было в сто крат хуже, если бы вдруг брат неожиданно исчез со снимка.

Потому что у Данте появилось время на то, чтобы _представить_ , Представить то, что произойдет дальше. Вергилий на фотографии будет бледнеть день ото дня, пока и вовсе не исчезнет, и тогда… Тогда Данте уже не вспомнит его надменного, задиристого взгляда, не вспомнит звонкого или повзрослевшего голоса. Он забудет и то, как во дворе блестела от пота черная рубашка, дрожал в руках тренировочный меч, а мальчишка устало и очень недовольно тер ссадину на щеке; и то, как на вершине Темен-ни-гру дождевые капли разбивались о голубой плащ, забудет как Вергилий грациозно сначала проткнул его грудь мечом, а потом так же элегантно поправил взмокшие под дождём волосы; и то, как уже на гране миров высокие сапоги шумно хлюпали в бурном потоке воды, затем легко заменяясь темно-синими пластинами, и как загоралось сизое пламя в глазах брата. Эти образы выветрятся из головы так же резко и необратимо, как и вид того, как мама читала сказки, пальцем ведя по ровным строчкам текста, как Нелл корпела над очередной пушкой, как дымил повсюду своими противными, самыми дешевыми сигаретами Грю, как… да всё остальное. Неважно, насколько ценно было воспоминание о покойнике, оно не появится вновь, как и сам погибший. Останется только память о том, что эта память когда-то вообще была.

Но хотя бы он не забудет, как выглядел брат - просто посмотрит на свою рожу в отражении и… и поймёт, что совершенно не так, но не сможет представить. Так же, как он не может сложить в голове образ матери при том, что вот, прямо на его столе стоит ее настоящая фотография, а одна из его закадычных напарниц первая копия Евы!

_Вергилий ..._

Всё же Вергилий исчез резко, как и остальные знакомые Данте - по его подсчетам оставалось его около трёх ценных воспоминаний о том… обо всём - охотник не стыдился забросить всё и без того немногочисленные обязанности, чтобы всё время прокручивать в голове один единственный образ. Которого теперь он был лишён.

Ему даже проверять фото не было нужно, потому что он вспоминал в детстве давали воображаемый концерт на скрипке и контрабасе (Данте тогда не знал, как выглядит контрабас, ему просто очень понравилось грозное слово, поэтому он играл на огромной воображаемой скрипке, что всё равно умещалось на детском плече). Просто вот они в один момент стояли рука об руку и представали, что это было совершенно один, хотя брат был должен стоять рядом.

Чёртов брат. Даже напоследок решил всех перехитрить и уйти заранее не предупредив. Наверное, не желал, чтобы Данте распускал нюни больше положенного, и решил покончить со всем быстро и болезненно.

Он всё равно достал снимок из-за стола… просто, чтобы переложить к остальным пустышкам, но имел неосторожность посмотреть на него.

Слеза, как назло, упала прямо на место, где должна была находиться вторая белобрысая голова, а теперь разбухшая водяная клякса. Фотография была старая, и такое обращение её повредить, но теперь это уже было не важно. Кому нужна фотография маленького нелепого мальчишки, который сейчас со всего маху упадет на софу в полном одиночестве? Уж точно не ему.

После этой минутной слабости снимок закономерно отправился на свое новое место в коллекции: Данте неровно сложил пополам, подошел к стеллажу у лестницы и кинул в верхнюю коробку, стараясь ничего не касаться, чтобы не испачкать руки толстым слоем осевшей пыли. Он не часто проверял пустые снимки. Да и какой в этом толк? Их он просто собирал как анти-трофеи.

Просто у него такое хобби - коллекционировать свои ошибки, чтобы не забывать о них, несмотря на то, что само мироздание мешает ему вспоминать. Ха, наверное, это ещё более бесполезное бега, плавания или дартса, в котором он даже никогда не сможет победить.


End file.
